


Maps

by kangeiko



Series: hp100 drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko





	Maps

Harry follows the contours of Ron's body with his hands, tracing each curve and angle and swell of muscle. He counts each and every freckle with trembling fingers and smoothes down Ron's hair carefully.

"Harry," Hermione says softly. "Harry, we have to go now."

Harry takes his hands away from Ron's body; from whatever it is that makes this clasp of flesh _Ron_. "All right," he says. He stands up and walks away, Hermione's quiet tears damp on his sleeve.

He has none of his own.

As they exit the dingy little room, the next mourner in line steps forward.

*


End file.
